


四次吉良觉得事情不简单，还有一次他决定不去思考

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	四次吉良觉得事情不简单，还有一次他决定不去思考

吉良是个心思细腻的人，至少他的朋友都是这么认为的；但这并不意味着他过分敏感，说起八卦力，他自认为比起乱菊小姐差一大截。实际上，他并不爱对人际关系捕风捉影，更疏于琢磨他人内心：某种意义上是市丸银的影响，更大的部分是他根本不擅长。阿散井是一眼就能看穿的类型，雏森经常会把想法说出来，除了队长以外他周围总是些干脆又坦率的家伙。  
这导致很长一段时间以来，吉良成了朋友中间最复杂的那个——阿散井会跟他说一些小秘密，而吉良也乐于让那些青春期荷尔蒙发作时的小故事沉在箱底。  
但正如吉良对市丸银束手无策一样，他偶尔也会在和朋友相处的过程中遇到难以理解的事情。比如，呃，吉良不知道该怎么描述这个事情的开头，或者说那段记忆（aka某个人）于他而言太过于阴暗，选择忘记会轻松很多。

第一次发生在黑崎一护一行人回到现世后不久。那不是个特别恰当的时机，有那么好几天吉良一直被泥淖一样的思绪困扰着，除去做队务以及接受审查的时间以外，他和桧佐木前辈经常不约而同地往十番队跑，一方面是探望雏森（于吉良而言），另一方面则是找松本小姐一醉方休。  
偶尔京乐队长也会来。大家聊天的话题往往天南海北，有些时候也玩一些游戏——通常来讲是划酒拳，也玩过国王游戏，就一次。  
不知道为什么，一旦开始划拳或者抽牌，桧佐木前辈的手气就特别糟糕，以至于任何人跟他划拳都是无往不胜的状态，而国王游戏，想当然尔，他从来没当过支配者。  
仔细回想起来，吉良还对烛光掩映里京乐队长意味不明的笑容，以及他手中的鬼牌记忆犹新。他坐在京乐队长对面，左手边是已经被灌了数不清数量的桧佐木前辈，如果吉良更有良心的话，他会现在就把前辈拖回九番队队舍，然而——京乐队长一直饶有兴味地盯着后者，让吉良怀疑自己之前喝的酒都变成了冷汗。  
“前辈，对不起，”吉良在心里默默道歉，“如果你还够清醒，最好自己跑吧。”  
很显然，某人根本不够清醒。  
京乐队长有的时候真的十分恶趣味。尽管老实讲，意识不甚清醒的吉良并不太记得那天桧佐木前辈究竟执行了什么命令，他只记得自己把桧佐木前辈送回九番队的时候，那家伙的腰带找不到了。松本小姐提出要去她队舍去取，被吉良谢绝了。  
衣衫不整，裤子掉了一半。本来这在深夜的瀞灵廷不是什么大不了的事情，比这更失态的场景不是没发生过。九番队离十番队队舍不远，就算拖着醉鬼不能用瞬步，也不太担心遇到什么人。喝了一整晚，虽然说还没醉成一摊烂泥，可吉良没比桧佐木好多少，正当他一团乱麻的脑子在盘算借宿九番队的可能性的时候——  
他看到了这个时间这个地点不太应该出现的人。这不是说他见鬼了。他们本来就是魂魄来着的，尸魂界也不存在见鬼这个说法。  
可能见鬼更好受一点，吉良想，到底为什么十一番队的人会在这里？  
而且还是（看起来且实际上也应该是）最难搞的那个第五席？  
不过，他走他的阳关道，我过我的——什么来着？正当吉良晃着一团浆糊的脑袋，准备假装看不见的时候，眼前便一片漆黑。他好像听到有人念缚道，尽管他不认为十一番队的人会这个。第二天吉良醒来的时候在四番队，据说是躺在路中间，被值更的队员发现送到了综合救护所。  
被迫喝下醒酒药的吉良，发现了在大量酒精麻醉下也无法消失的记忆。在错觉和记忆失常之间斟酌许久，还是放弃深究比较好。  
毕竟他这辈子都不想靠近十一番队一步。

之后不久，总队长下了组成现世先遣队的命令。总队长将从尸魂界战斗精英里选一批人，与在现世生活的代理死神接洽，为冬季作战做准备。  
吉良不是没有去过现世，那个地方对他来说吸引力并不算太大：他出生在尸魂界，在现世总让他觉得无所适从，更别说使用义骸所带来的麻烦。再者，他和代理死神那群人也不太熟。人际关系，吉良听到这个词就头大。  
而更现实的原因，说起来很简单——三五九三个队的副队长，一方面由于队长的背叛，需要完成所有的队务，另一方面则被总队长以审查队里的资料、寻找蓝染的动机为由禁足了。大概因为市丸队长在任的时候也喜欢把工作推给他，完成队务对吉良来说没有多大挑战性。  
大概是先遣队还未确定人数前的一个傍晚，桧佐木前辈带着新一期的《瀞灵廷通讯》出现在了三番队队舍。  
“前辈吃晚饭了吗？为什么这个点还在送这个？”吉良漫不经心地翻着样刊，这次他的专栏好像是上了卷首。  
“还没，”桧佐木挠挠头，“样刊一出来我就到你这儿来了，卷首的效果不错。之前在写申请。”  
“什么申请？”  
前辈看起来有点难为情的样子，“……去现世支援的申请。”  
“你想去现世？”  
“怎么说呢……有点。”  
“总队长想要批准很难吧。”  
“啊啊，我知道。但是乱菊小姐和斑目、凌濑川他们好像都会去。”  
“不过如果和破面交手就一定……”吉良突然噤声。现在尚不是提起某人某事最好的时机。他自己还不能完全面对现实，他不保证桧佐木可以，“不过前辈你和十一番队的人一起工作没问题吗？”  
“也有这方面的考虑。”桧佐木沉吟了一下，“如果总队长不允许也没什么办法，但是能和……呃，大家一起去现世也不错——”似乎是觉得自己失言，桧佐木匆匆结束了话题，“——我还有点事，其他队长那里的样刊还没送，先告辞了。”  
欲盖弥彰。吉良在心里默默盖章。  
明明就算想换个环境跟松本小姐聊天我也不会奇怪，干嘛一脸说漏嘴的样子。

第三次是迫不得已。  
接到山本总队长的命令的时候，吉良稍微多了一句嘴，问了一下这次出阵的除了他还有谁。  
紧接着他就后悔了。  
又是十一番队？虽说瀞灵廷说大也不大，只是想避开某个人的话，稍微努力一下还是可以做到的。在没有特殊命令的情况下。用通俗一点的说法，吉良觉得和十一番队的人一起干活，简直是倒了八辈子血霉（阿散井除外）。  
事已至此，无法抗命。吉良想过去求助桧佐木前辈，但是对方一定会说“他们都是一起出战队友，有什么可怕的”，他去问松本小姐的话，她也绝对会说“其实十一番队的人都是白痴”吧。  
饱汉不知饿汉饥，这句话用在这里简直再恰当不过了。吉良印象里，桧佐木确实是跟十一番队的人交过手，据四番队的人说他好像也没赢，到底为什么他能坦然面对那些灵压怪物？阿散井那么厉害的水平（他会卍解，吉良强调），在十一队也只是个六席而已，他们队长根本看一眼就让人起鸡皮疙瘩好吗！  
有了上次事件的影响，吉良“防患未然”地带上了麻醉药，他不太确定自己的鬼道能对灵压怪物起作用。这有点坏心，吉良想。也许是“物尽其用”的效应，柱子崩塌的那一瞬间，吉良条件反射般地想到了自己的崩点：因为理论上来说，完成任务、守护柱子才是最重要的，就算死也不能离开转界结柱一步，而某些人肯定会违规——下一秒，吉良捕捉到了正在使用瞬步的、十一番队五席的身影，几乎是同时，桧佐木前辈那边也有了动作。后者直接把五席先生在空中截停，扯着他的领子要他想起来自己的职责。  
出于一点点报复的心态，以及一直以来对十一番队的积怨，加上百分之九十五的考虑大局，在五席先生出手攻击桧佐木前辈之前，吉良用了麻醉药。前辈毫不意外地稳稳接住五席，把他背着之后继续向塌掉的柱子那头赶去。  
事后吉良总觉得有哪里不对劲。既然前辈一开始也打算去支援，干嘛要和那家伙吵起来！就算五席昏睡过去，把他就地扔下不省事很多吗？如果继续逐秒回想，他甚至觉得前辈的发言也怪怪的：什么叫“对方是击败斑目的敌人，你去了又能怎么样”啊？

“是不是当时用缚道支援比较好……”吉良在写任务报告的时候这样反省着。如果他有个严厉的顶头上司的话，肯定免不了一顿臭骂，杀敌一千自损八百的战术从来都不可取，要是总队长没什么功夫看他的报告就万事大吉了。  
这个念头没有持续太久。吉良在去递交任务报告的路上，遇上了桧佐木前辈。对方表示正好也要去一番队。结果一场恶战结束，最先活蹦乱跳的居然是阿散那个命硬的家伙。反观他和桧佐木前辈，他自己在综合救护所待了三周，而前辈更惨，被强制禁足一个月，任务报告也一拖再拖。另外，据说那个人十分不可思议地在病床上办公，差点让卯之花队长动真格。  
不过，既然桧佐木前辈都出院了，那么四番队就应该就没什么病患了才是。吉良正打算询问前辈的身体状况的时候，后者先开了口：  
“那个，虽然觉得从我这里说出口不太好，但是Yu……十一番队五席的凌濑川他说过想跟我和你道歉来着的，他说在战斗中给我们添麻烦了。”  
桧佐木前辈用一种“啊呀他居然跟我说了那种话，超可怕，能活着真好”的语气转述着五席先生的发言，并且在“我们”上加了重音。老话说什么来着的，有难同当？  
“……说什么呢，我只是做了该做的事情”，谦词脱口而出的一刹那，吉良猛地意识到了问题所在——  
“请再说一遍？！”  
“抱歉在战斗中给你们添麻烦了。他是这么跟我说的。我当时在综合救护所腿上打了石膏不能跑，他说他有机会想当面跟你表达歉意，虽然我拒绝了，但是他好像很坚持。”  
吉良觉得一股恶寒。那是受了伤之后被告知不能去综合救护所享受四番队大姑娘小伙子如春风般和煦的照料而必须去十二番队和科学怪人们大眼瞪小眼的恐惧，是队内演练时抽中了下下签和席官打到一半时突然被迫面对迷路到其他番队演练场的更木剑八的战栗，是基于求生的本能和对危险的预感——啊啊。前辈能健在真是太不容易了。  
“谢谢……但是不用了。”  
等等。在从排山倒海般的恐惧中站起来之后，吉良敏锐地发现了不寻常的细节：  
“……所以五席他，去前辈的病房探望你了？”  
“……倒也不能那么说。”这不是个完全的否定句，“毕竟大家都在四番队修养，遇到很正常。”  
吉良十分善良地没有指出前辈逻辑矛盾的地方。  
就算是更木剑八也不会迷路到你的病房去嘛。

吉良最终还是没有逃过所谓，“命运的审判”。  
也就是说五席先生还是找到了他（在这么大点的瀞灵廷，找不到才是不合理的事情），并且——引用原话——“为之前给他们两位添麻烦而道歉。”  
恐怕是读作道歉，写作死亡威胁吧。  
有言曰走为上策，在五席先生开口之前，一个瞬步跑到戌吊去也无所谓——  
吉良确实是这么想的，只是实施起来太过困难：现在的场合是，总队长叫上了所有参与空座町决战的人员，一个挨一个地听战斗分析。队长结束之后是副队长和席官，他们按照顺序站成两排，吉良左手边是雀部先生，右手边依次是雏森、桧佐木前辈、十一番队的两位席官。大前田、虎彻小姐、松本小姐和涅小姐站在对面。  
这个时候要是逃跑会被流刃若火一击必杀的。绝对。可哪怕中间隔着三个人，吉良也感受到了让人汗毛倒竖的杀气。  
总队长在说什么，他完全没有用心听。相反，吉良在认真揣摩是第一个开溜还是最后一个走最安全。  
可是有句话怎么说的来着？谋事在人，成事在天——不对，更恰当的形容是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，吉良发誓，他听到了老天在他耳边低语：“对不起，这次我帮不了你了。”  
刚一出一番队队舍，吉良就被五席先生堵了个正着。本着及时止损多活一秒算一秒的心态，对方开口之前，吉良慌忙地表示：“没，没关系的，桧佐木前辈跟我说了，这不是你的错，不用专门找我——”  
准备欠身的人突然换了一个表情，眯起的眼睛多多少少有点危险的意味。  
“他跟你说这个了？”  
吉良只能点点头，哪怕是吞咽这种微小的动作似乎都会招来杀身之祸。  
“他还跟你说了什么？”  
摇头。“没。”  
空气似乎凝固了，三三两两离开的副队长们似乎和他俩不在同一个空间，鬼知道吉良这时候有多期待大前田走路撞到他并洒他一身油仙贝，这样他就能顺理成章地装作和大前田有争执然后离开。  
吉良重复了吞咽的动作。  
“我啊。”对方向后退了一步，似乎是准备离开（鉴于一番队队舍前不准拔刀的规定，吉良认为他应该不是来给他必杀的），“很中意那家伙的。”  
“……？？？”吉良似乎听到了大脑宣布死机的声音，又像远古的惊雷劈开了混沌；一大锅原始汤里终于出现了氨基酸；一颗小行星撞向了白垩纪的地球；神说，要有光——之前所有的疑惑，突然有了唯一解。  
“所以，请尽量不要和他谈到我，可以吗？”  
“唔，我会的。”  
等吉良回过神来，对方早就没影了。  
到底是劫后余生的欣慰更多，还是惊吓更多，可怜的三番队副队长并不知道，只是他能确定几件事：第一，他果然还是和十一番队的人八字不合；第二，桧佐木前辈他，从某种意义上来讲，也是怪物的吧？

——不知道到底写了什么的END——


End file.
